1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to electronic books and other digital content and in particular to providing digital content to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic books (e-books) have become increasingly popular among consumers. Users use electronic devices for example dedicated electronic readers (e-readers), tablet computers, and smart phones to read the e-books and maintain libraries of e-books. The user may be provided an interface via which the user may skim through the pages of the e-book being read by the user to more efficiently and easily move through and past large portions of the content. However, as a user skims through an e-book, a user may miss various points of interest located in the content of the e-book, for example notes, bookmarks, annotations, images, or highlights that the user may be interested in interacting with or viewing. Missing these points of interest may negatively impact the user's e-book experience.